Wolves and Blood
by dpalza
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was raised by wolves when he was 5 until he turned 9 where they send him to Itachi to be taught how to be a ninja. What happens when he turns 12 and is sent to live in Konoha again? GoodKyuubi GoodItachi NaruSaku dark, powerful Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Wolves and Blood

**Kyuubi**

**Jutsu**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Author's Note: I am very new at this, so please don't flame me and I am very sorry Sasuke fans but there will be Sasuke bashings so if you don't like that then **TO BAD. **Anyways I hope that you like this and please send me comments on what I need to improve on and what to change. There is NaruSaku in this fic and no I will not change it too any other but you may request for other couples like ShikaTema or something like that. Itachi is a good guy and so is Kyuubi. Why? Because I feel like it Mwahaha.

Everything was quiet. The moon shone on Konoha brightly and glowed with mystery and pride. A gentle breeze blew though the trees, which made the leaves rattle against each other , which made the night even more eerie. But the silence was broken by shouts from a huge crowd of people. They were all chasing one little boy. The boy had blond hair except for the black and red streaks in his hair. His clothes were raggedy and torn. Tears flowed from his eyes and blood dripped from his shoulder. The boy ran and ran. He had amazing stamina but what did you expect from a boy who ran for miles from angry mobs every day. Rocks were though and many hit him on the head or back but was not thrown hard enough to push him, so he kept running. He suddenly turned to an alley and hid behind a box. He put his hand on his wound to stop the bleeding and made sure that he did not leave any trial of blood. Luckily there wasn't so he sat still and waited until the mob passed.

After 30 seconds he heard running footsteps and held his breath since he was breathing loudly from running so much. "Where is that demon!!" one of men shouted as he realized that the "demon" had disappeared. "I don't know but I am tired. We'll get him in the morning when he let his guard down." another said. The boy waited until he was sure that no one was near and then ran the opposite direction the mob went. He was very cautious of his surroundings and looked in every corner to make sure that no one was there to ambush him. He finally arrived to his apartment which was completely vandalized with writing and was stained with food and dirt. He looked everywhere to make sure and went to sleep. The boy's name was Naruto. Everyday of his life was like this when he turned 4. Not one day has he ever gotten a break from abuse and torture. His dreams were filled with blood and everywhere he went was just another hit or kick in the face. He woke up very early and took a shower. He was never affected by these dreams because he was used to them. The first night he had it he woke up screaming and crying but after 6 times he finally got used to it.

After he had his shower he put on his clothes, if you can call them that, and quickly and quietly exited his apartment and ran down the stairs and toward the playground. He hid under the slide and looked to where his apartment was. Near his room there was a group of people who quietly walked up to the door with rocks and torches. A big man then went up to the door and kicked it open. Naruto winced, great now he had to pay for that and to top it of, he had no money except for 1 dollar that he found on the floor.(idk the amount yen is so I am just going to say dollars or cents) The group exited the room shouting and cursing out loud. They started to throw the rocks inside the house and paint the walls. While they were distracted, Naruto left the slide and walked down the streets. Why did they hate him so much? What did he do that made them so angry? He asked himself those questions everyday, but he never got the answer. He asked the Hokage before but he always just looked at him with sadness and then said that he couldn't tell him. Naruto sighed and continued to walk and enjoy his freedom while he still can. In the distance there was a shout that the mob spotted him and Naruto ran.... again.

AAAAHHHH!!!! I am tired. You guys should thank me that I wrote this. Again please leave a comment on how I can improve it, ok? Anyways I love you all even if you hate this fic but who cares. The only people I hate are the ones that kill animals without a good reason. Ja-ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: O.o**

Author's note: gasp!! Yes I finally found the time to write the second chapter. Thanks to those who favorited my story and I love you guys. ^^ ok this chap will have the wolves. Yay! Go wolves! Anyways Please give me ideas of what couples I should include. I will not do other couples involving Naruto or Sakura because they are going to be together and I won't make a love triangle. Sorry. You probably want me to stop talking and let you read. Hehehe ^_^.

Story stats now.....

Naruto walked down the streets. He finally escaped today's mob. He knew this wouldn't last long so he might as well enjoy it. "_Why do they all call me a demon? Aren't I like every other kid in this village?" _Naruto thought. He sighed longingly as he thought of a family that would love him, care, and protect him from the mobs. "_Yeah right that will ever happen. Who loves an orphan that's called a demon?" _he laughed at himself for thinking of that.

The sun was low and Naruto knew that night would be coming soon. He headed to his apartment as silently as a cat. When he arrived he saw fire. "_What's going on??"_ Naruto thought. The villagers had set fire to his apartment. His bed was now ashes and so was the money that he had found all those months and years. Gone. Naruto was shocked and was terrified at the thought of what was gonna happen. _"Shouldn't the Hokage have seen the smoke from how high he is?" _What he didn't know was that the Hokage was distracted by the council who were doing that on purpose so that he wouldn't stop their plans to kill the "demon child." Unfortunately for Naruto, the mob was waiting for him and a look-out had spotted him and warned the rest. They all had clubs but this time there was spikes on the ends. There were even ninjas in the crowd, twirling their kunais on their fingers threateningly. Naruto did the one thing that any kid would do when people were looking at him with weapons. He ran for his life.

This chase seemed to be different then the others. This time it really seemed that the mob was finally going to get their revenge for something in particular (I hope you know what). The chase was long and they seemed to have chased him outside of the gates and into the forest. The forest was dense and one would get lost very fast and that was what Naruto wanted the most, to get lost and escape the pain that would be coming for him soon. Naruto was still a child and was getting tired and fast. Naruto must be the most unlucky person in the face of the earth because out of nowhere a branch hit him in the head and knocked him down. And to top that, the mob was right on him, so in a matter of seconds the villagers were kicking, stabbing, and hitting the poor boy. He screamed and cried. "STOP IT!! PLEASE!!!" Naruto yelled. _"What did I do to deserve this?" _Naruto was able to think to himself. Then the hitting and stabbing ceased. Everything was silent. Naruto looked up to see if he was able to leave now. When he did, he saw the most beautiful yet huge wolf he had ever seen. The wolf had silver fur and and black left paw. It was about 5ft tall and 6ft in length. The wolf bared its teeth and growled. The villagers ran (what would you do if a giant wolf growled at you) and disappeared. The reason Naruto stayed was because he felt that he could trust this animal. But then again when he trusted someone in the village they beat him. So Naruto was careful and stayed in his place. Then the wolf did something that was not normal..... "Are you ok?"...... it spoke. Naruto was shocked at this and did not respond but instead left his jaw to hang in astonishment. "Oh yeah. Humans aren't used to talking animals. Sorry." the wolf said apologetically. By the wolf's voice it sounded like a female wolf. She sniffed Naruto and then said "Are you critically hurt young one?" Naruto then checked himself and shook his head. He then fainted from pain from his stomach. Everything turned black.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Naruto woke up he found himself laying in fur and saw that the wolf that he had met was carrying him to where ever she was taking him. He was comfortable. Never before had he felt this comfortable. Never. His eyes were still heavy and his stomach and head were in pain. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. When he woke up again he found him self in a dark cave. The cave was cool and damp. He actually found himself comfortable on the floor. Strange. "So you're awake now, huh?" said a voice. Naruto turned to see the female wolf behind him. In her mouth she held meat and tossed it to him. "Eat it. Those people kicked you pretty hard in the stomach, so you need to rebuild your strength." she said as Naruto poked at the raw meat in front of him " Don't worry you can eat raw meat." Naruto looked at her for any sign of her lying but how can you tell in a wolf's face. He was really hungry so he devoured it, trusting the wolf in front of him. "I didn't introduce myself yet. Sorry." she said "My name is Akita. I am the alpha female in my pack. If you are wondering why I am so big compared to other wolves. It's because I am a ninja wolf. Like the Inuzuka clan who train dogs as partners. We are used as the same purpose but more dangerous, stronger, faster, and a bit smarter than them since we can speak and they can not." she said so that not to say that they were waaay better then dogs. "Because of that we were used for wars a lot and soon we became sick of it and hid ourselves from the ninjas. We are now rare to humans but that doesn't mean that we are endangered. No, we are plentiful actually.... KID WAKE UP!!!" She shouted to the almost sleeping child. "Huh sorry you lost me at ninjas. What were you saying?" Naruto asked innocently. Akita glared at the child and then realized something. "You still haven't introduced your self yet." she said. "Yeah you wouldn't let me." Naruto said and began his story all the way from the beginning. He explained how he was an orphan and how he was abused daily as if it was a chore they villagers had to do everyday. This went on until he explained what happened before Akita appeared out of nowhere. "So that was why you were getting hit and everything." Akita said "I thought that you did something really bad or something" "That's the point. I did nothing wrong to them and they always call me 'demon' all the time." Naruto said. Akita sympathized the child for when she was a cub she was bitten and made fun of because she was so interested in humans. No kid should go through what he had to. Then she sensed something on the boy. Something that was more powerful than the boy, so she knew it wasn't him. She suddenly recognized the sent and said, "Naruto, do you know why you are called a demon?" "Nope." he answered "What? Are you going to tell me why?!" he said excitedly. "I'll tell you while I am training you." she said. "Fi..... Huh? Did you say that you were going to train me?" he asked. "Yep. I can see potential in you that no other person has and I trust that you'll not use the power that I'll be teaching you for your own desire, but instead to help other people. Ok? " she asked Naruto knew that he would never go agianst Konoha even though they abused him everyday, but that wan't their fault. They don't know what he really was besides a 'demon'. So he agreed and Akita took him to her pack. She had to explain why she brought him and that she was going to teach him powerful techniques and jutsus that no one else could ever teach him. After 3 weeks the whole pack accepted him as one of their own, which was kind of weird considering that hew was human.

Chapter end.......

Mwahahahahaha!!! :3 I am so tired. Why do I always have to write before I go to school or when I have to go to sleep? God..... not you God just saying. Hehehe ^_^' Anyways please leave a comment of what couples I should include and How I can improve it. If you leave me a comment saying both I will try to add you into the story. Just tell me what you want me to name you and then I will add you. K? Luvs you and I will try to add the next chapter very soon. The next one is about how naruto discovers the kyuubi and then itachi comes (this is where you start playing "Bring Sexy Back" lol X3 oh yeah I want at least 5 reviews this time last time I only got three and thanks to those who favorited and reviewed it. I love you guys the most........ jk but I still love you all.

Ja-ne ^_^


End file.
